


Spooks, Scars, and Scares! (Penny Smith's Fazbear Fright's Experience)

by Romeo_Melody22



Series: Collectively Possessed! [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Danger, Gen, Henry emily mention, Penny is a feral dumbass, Theres a chance Penny might go whack-a-mole on Springtrap, Uncle Mike - Freeform, WHICH MEANS FRITZ IS STILL A GIRL, YES THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF KASPER'S STORY, Yes Bianca and Fritz got together?, cursing, fnaf - Freeform, its my story?, not saying shes gonna beat the ever living shit outta him but..., oh yeah, sorta - Freeform, spooky?, wonder where she gets it from, yes they're Penny's moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo_Melody22/pseuds/Romeo_Melody22
Summary: You'd think with her moms' stories about Freddy Fazbear's would give her just a little bit of warning about taking a job with a horror attraction based on said Fazbear's Pizzerias, but Penny really isn't that afraid. That is until she starts seeing things and a certain moldy animatronic show up.
Relationships: Oc-Bianca Morgan/Fritz Smith
Series: Collectively Possessed! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132577
Kudos: 3





	1. So, The Shining

Mom shouldn't be surprised honestly, I mean, a Horror Attraction?? Of course that's my cup of tea! I love horror! Granted that's Ma's fault for letting me watch The Shining on repeat as a kid soooo boo.  
Okay so I applied for this Horror Attraction called Fazbear's Frights right? It's supposed to be this super scary version of those murders that took place back in the 80s, and I got the job! But when I told my parents about getting the job Mom had to sit down and Ma almost was like thiiiiiiisssssss close to choking on her drink. After Ma got done dying cause of her drink she very gravely told me this was a bad idea.  
"Penelope what in God's name told you this was agood idea." Was what ma said. I told her it sounded fun?  
This was about the time where mom mumbled something about reaping what you sow. 

I start the job tommorow, and I'm excited. Who wouldn't want to work at a possibly haunted horror attraction!


	2. Trash Hunt

So..I'm here. It looks like a real dump, but I guess that's part of the "Horror." It's interesting to say the least. Its also hot as hell. I gotta find the owner and tell him to kick the AC on. 

Okay so they're working on it and as my first job I'm going to one of the closed down restaurants. Sweet! I'm going with Jonah and Cal, two employees that are working on creating this place. Oh well.  
..  
This place is ridiculous. Why couldn't they just refurbish this place? I mean there's creepy shit all over the walls anyway. So I found the spare parts room, figured that might be a good place to start? Which turns out to be trash because there's hardly anything here. Right.   
NO! Wait there's a head! A Freddy head! Haha! Penny for the win! Jonah's gonna think this is sweet! Hey what's that? Oh its a name tag, must be from one of the old nightguards. Huh? 'Kasper Madoc,' sounds like a cool name. Wonder what its doing on the floor. OH! Maybe he's one of the mystery murder people! I wonder if my moms knew him.   
Anyway I should probably try and find the rest of this Freddy.   
.  
Cal found a couple paper plate lads and Jonah found some Toy animatronic exoskeleton shells. With my half Freddy suit, this should be a good start! Awesome!


	3. Nightguard Doubly

It is hot as hell in this office. Alright so Jonah was showing me how the panels worked, one for cameras and one for ac and ventilation repair. Its also got sounds on it, so to spook the kids because not only am I going to be the nightguard (ooo spooky!) I'm also playing the nightguard during the day. At least the chair is new. I guess my job is to simulate the nightguard for the guests because all the stories talk about the animatronics coming to life at night and trying to attack the nightshift.   
Ma was a nightguard for like a day one time. Then she got fired for tampering with the animatronics. She swears she didn't do anything. Maybe it was all the dead nightguards haunting the joint!   
..  
There's a lot of cameras, and there's some for the vents too. Not entirely sure why you'd need those. Then again the vents huge. I could fit in it, why does it need to be that big?   
Oh so proper air circulation and its a fire hazard to have them smaller. I swear this place could burn down any second. It's hot as hell.   
Tell me why Cal decided to put the box of Toy Animatronic parts in the office instead of around the Building? Because they're practically in mint condition? Seriously? Even my half Freddy is outside the door. Well tonight I'm here, just to test out the cameras and shit. We've gotta go back to one of the other Pizzerias to pick up more stuff tomorrow. 

First night as a nightguard whoo hoo!


	4. First Night

I can't believe it, this place is nearly pitch black! The lights barely work at night, guess they turn off the extra power. And the cameras are crappy as hell. Where'd they get them from 80's RadioShack? Shit shit the phone! Oh it's just Jonah. I'll let it play, just a voice-mail.   
Okay so the cameras are just to check the rooms for trespassers and any fires. Vent cams are for any loose animals. And now, the Maintenance Panel.   
Audio Devices, check  
Camera System, check  
Ventilation, check.  
All three are up and working! Wonderful!  
..  
Wow the ventilation goes out a lot, this is the fourth time I've had to fix it. At least the warnings are loud. Well this is a nice slow night. Wonder if we'll do open nights to add to the spooky feel. I think I'll suggest it to em.   
Hey, you ever wonder if those parts we brought back might be haunted? I was just thinking about that. What do you think the odds are that a piece is haunted? My bets on the Freddy head and body piece. I mean the stories all talk about how the nightguards would be stuffed in a suit. What time is it? Ah I've got an hour left! Sweet.   
Frankly having to balance the cameras, vents, and practicing the audio cues is a little difficult, I'm glad its not like the stories, with animatronics running around stalking me. I don't even have a door to close! Maybe I could put on one of the spare heads in the box. Then I could sneak by 'em like an imposter.


	5. Avoid the question

Mom locked the doors before bed, so I had to climb in my bedroom window. And I forgot I had my lego Eiffel Tower set up underneath it. Ouch. Then Mom scared the shit outta me! She was holding her crutch like a baseball bat! (She broke her leg last halloween from skating around in roller blades) Anyway, after than crazy mintue, I fell asleep. Mind you it's like, 7 am. So I really only got like, ten minutes of sleep before Ma started playing 80s music.  
...  
So the smell of paint and old pizza permeates on clothes. Whoopdedoo.  
Ma asked how it was, it was fine, and cool, we (Jonah, Cal, and I) went to one of the old pizzerias to scrounge up some stuff for the Horror Attraction. Although I did have a question for them.  
"Did you two know a guy named Kasper Madoc?" 

Which apparently is a "Fazbear related trauma question" as Mom puts it. Ma looked at me like I just ate a tidepod, and Mom started picking up lunch. Really quickly. The 'If I start doing something else I can avoid the question' kind of quickly. I don't understand, all I did was ask a question?  
After some stunned silence and me explaining I found a nametag on the floor of the old Freddy Fazbear's with the guys name on it, the only answer I got was, "He was an old friend" and "He was one of the nightguards that died"

Okie dokie I probably shouldn't mention his name again. 

I should probably head back in to work.


	6. Daytime

Jonah and Cal already left for the Old Pizzeria. So I'm here alone, again. But during the day! So its better lit. I guess they put up some more posters and all. We're not supposed to open yet, that'll be in about a week or two.   
So I looked up Kasper Madoc and apparently he was a nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987. He went to the local high-school and died supposedly from being stuffed in a suit. Damn...I dug up mom's senior yearbook and looked him up. And he was there! Ima be honest though he looked like a dork. Kinda. I must've looked at that yearbook a billion times growing up since Ma and Uncle Mike were in there too.  
Uncle Mike, wonder where he is now? Probably off on some adventure. I still think he's a spy you know, he never told us what he did for a living.   
Oh I think I heard the truck pull up, must be the boys.   
...  
More junk to decorate the place. It better not all go in the office. Cal might have to dress up in the Freddy Half suit to scare the guests at this point. Although Jonah's saying something about finding this bricked up wall that doesn't match the rest of the restaurant. They're going back in a few days with some tools to try and bring it down. Who knows, maybe this place will seem more spooky with the new decorations? Hooray for me.

Another night another frightless way to pass the time.


	7. Hallucinations

It gets a little hard to breathe sometimes you know? And Ventilation takes sooo long to reboot. You know they should..should...shou...WARN! Warn! God damn air start working again! They should warn you about potential hallucinations that air deprivation causes. I swear I'm seeing a decrepit Freddy standing in the hallway where the window is. Come on..reboot! Hallucinations shouldn't show up on cameras right? Right cause there's this kid looking thing staring at m-  
JESUS CHRIST!   
Christ shit what was that! It just jumped me! It it it fuckin jumped me! Where'd it go?! Air vents come back on! Ah! Thank you! Okay okay cool..still feel a little loopy. Well Hallucin Freddy isn't there anymore, that's good. Right? Coolcoolcoolcool..  
Its only three..Christ why is it only three I've had to reboot everything so many times. Wait whats that on the monitor? There's something in camera 08. Must be my imagination.  
FUCKING CHRIST!   
That was a puppet!! Or or some Hallucination Puppet! Creepy ass shit! Oohhhh I don't like this come on reboot! Come on air stop making me see things! Nonononononononoo! Cams come back on! Come on come on come onnnnn.   
...  
Its almost over, okay good. Good good good. Its almost six thank God! God wants if we brought haunted shit over. Ghosty things. Cool just one more sweep of the camera- GOD SHIT DAMMIT WOULD YOU STOP!  
That was a fox! A big fuckin pirate fox! That was Foxy! Fucking great its six AM and I've nearly had a heart attack the whole night. 

Shit!


	8. Secret Room

I woke up in the bed of Jonah's truck. Guess he dragged me out after the air vents shut off. Weird I swear I heard the 6 AM ring out. Oooh boy.  
Okay so Cal was taking the sledgehammer and some tools over to the Old Pizzeria, Jonah just came to open up. Guess we're going to the Pizzeria. Whoohoo.  
..  
Oh hey, my eyes are bloodshot. Ha, nice. Alright, let's go in and scrounge up some more supplies. Maybe we'll find some more animatronic parts. Maybe a puppet or a thing like that.  
.

Holy shit. Holy shit there's a secret room!


	9. Animatronic

Cal climbed into the room and started looking around. While those two are getting the room opened up I went back to the security office to dig around.   
Newspapers and stuff, its kinda messy in here. God even the calender says 1993. I wonder what it was like, being the nightguard here. Probably about the same as it is for me. Weird.. I heard all kinds of stories about this place and the other one, where my moms worked. I think Uncle Mike might've worked here but I'm not sure. 

..

We found one! We found an animatronic! Jonah and Cal are hauling it back up into the truck bed. Holy shit we found one! Its a little broken down and rotted but it'll work? It doesn't look like any of the animatronics Ma talked about...

Wonder who it is.


	10. Golden Bonnie

So I took a few pictures of this thing so I can show Ma and see what she thinks of it, maybe she'll know who thus animatronic is. Jonah and Cal are setting it up and cleaning it off a bit.   
.  
So Ma spent almost half an hour combing through these old books of hers that she's had forever. Apparently it's called "Golden Bonnie" and it was one of the first animatronics that were designed back in the day. Old as dirt. Golden Bonnie was a springlock suit, which I guess means you can wear it if you're careful. Boys will be excited when I tell em.   
Thanks Ma! Though she told me to be careful, she's worried the animatronic is gonna start walking around and try to kill me. Don't worry Ma, I don't think that'll happen.


	11. Springtrap

Okay, fresh night, pay the fuck attention to the ventilation. Check the cameras and keep an eye on SpringyBonnie. Eugh we gotta figure out a better name for it..Wait where is he? Nono hold on I saw him there in the cameras just a second ago. NO! No wait there he is. How'd he get there thoug...Shit the camer- SHIT THE AIR!  
Fuck those things are bright as shit! What was that?! Come on reset cameras and vents. Good good- 

What the fuck are you doing there. Why are you outside the window? What the fuck, go away! You know maybe if I just hit the audio cues- Oh good you're moving. Gogogogogogogo. How the fuck is he moving! He shouldn't even be up and running the wirings fucked on him its like thirty years old!  
He's gone he's- I see him on the cameras good. Good good great. Reset the air! Reset the cameras!

What's that noise? Sounds like somethings dragging. Think Penny think!  
Oh.  
Aw fuck.  
The vents have cameras too.  
...  
WHY THE FUCK IS HE IN THE VENTS! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO STOP THAT! ITS NOT LIKE I CAN FUCKIN LEAVE! Shit its getting a little hard to breathe. Nono..come on vents and audios work..work..Work!  
NO HEY LISTEN TO ME THIS IS A BAD IDEA! ITS PRACTICALLY A TRAP DON'T YOU REALLY DONT WANT TO CLIMB IN HERE JUST TURN AROUND AND GO BACK COME ON SPRINGYBONNIE SPRING MAN SPRING TRAP! SPRINGTRAP! FUCK GO AWAY SPRINGTRAP I WILL START SINGING TOXIC DON'T EVEN TEST ME! NOO! GO! FUC-

Oh hey its six! Holy shit its six look at him he's going back! Fuck yeah! Animatronic protocols! FUCKING YES!


	12. Research

Oh of course they don't believe me! No Penny the air's just getting to you! No! Yes? That's unrelated! Springtrap's still working!  
"Springtrap? You come up with that yourself Pen?" Yes I did after that fucker- sorry, 'Reliable Haunted Attraction'- DECIDED TO CRAWL THROUGH THE VENTS! Jonah that thing was alive! He looked me in the eyes! Somebody else take nightshift tonight huh?!  
...  
After Jonah showed me the wirings were still broken and theres no way Springtrap could move, he decided to have me take the day off and just relax, then come in for nightshift later.   
I know what I saw. I know, I know, I know.   
...  
Golden Bonnie. Springtrap. Parents are out today, both working. Okay let's see what I can find out.   
Late 1970s Fredbear's Family Diner opened. Two animatronics were mainly used: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Not Golden Bonnie, Ma, but close enough. Everythings fine and dandy until 1983? What happened in '83? There's hardly anything here. They stopped using the Springlock suits. Weird. Then the ones everyone knows: Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica. Closed down again in '84, or '85? Reopened again then shut down in '87. Now I know what happened there. Some guy got his head bitten into by an animatronic. The Bite of 87.   
There's not mention of Spring Bonnie at all. Well aside from the rumors than the missing kids were killed by some guy in a- OH! OHHH! OH HOLY SHIT! Springtrap was used to kill the kids! The Man behind the slaughter used the Spring Bonnie!


	13. Uncle Mike

Beans, beans, beansy beans. Beansy boins. I wonder if Jonah will be pissed if Springtrap has any extra damages to him. Maybe I should take a page from Uncle Mike and grab some hairspray and a lighter. No I can't do that the whole place would burn down. Damn.  
.  
It's been so fucking long since I've seen my beansy boins and I'm so fuckin sad about it. Beans Magee and the Boinsy band.   
..  
I tried calling Uncle Mike's number on the fridge, kept ringing. Wonder how he's doing. Last we heard he was somewhere north, guess he likes the snow. He sent me a snow globe few years ago. He's not related to either Mom or Ma, he's just their friend. Mom says he disappeared for a few years and when he came back he looked really sick. Uncle Mike joked one time that he was running off soul and spite. Whatever that means. He looked relatively normal from what I remember. Just...sick. Arms were covered in bandages and his stomach too. I think he was trying to hide something. Maybe some sort of spy gear. Ehh whatever. Im'a try calling agai- Oh hi!  
...  
Okay, so I told him about Springtrap. And I think he started crying. And laughing? He's not gonna be able to be here until the end of week. It's Monday. So just hold out til the end of the week. Of course I asked why and he just said  
"Just survive til the end of the week. It gets worse on the final two days."

I guess I'm bringing the hairspray.


	14. A Dufflebag and Possible Concussion

I can't believe I'm bringing a dufflebag to nightshift. Okay, I've got snacks, hairspray, a lighter or two, an icepick, taser, and a baseball bat. I wonder if I'm going a little overboard with this. Nahh  
Okay camera's tell me where Springtrap is..  
..  
It's one, there's no sign of Springtrap, and the air's a little thin. Air vents reset come on- FUCKING CHEESE ON A STICK!  
Fucking puppet! Where'd it come from?! Hey wait wait hold on vent cams I have vent cams!  
Okay you moldy bitch I have hairspray and a lighter shall we begin this argument? YEA I SEE YOU IN THERE MUSTY BITCH!  
Stop crawling toward me!  
Shit the air alarm! Shit shit sh-IT FUCK! FUCK THAT WAS FOXY! Dammit the air, mmmmmmmmmmm don't freaking move Springtrap! Come one come on come on reset! It's hard to breathe come on- AHH NONO NOPE SEE YOU LATER SPRINGTRAP GET-  
..  
..  
..  
How long was I out? Shit I ran into the doorframe. Wait where's Springtrap! Nononononono where's he gone cameras reboot! Shit my bag fuck I should've put some Tylenol in there damn. Get up what time is it? Oh it's five? Oh sweet. Sweet wonderful WHERE THE FUCK IS SPRINGTRAP?! Good good the cameras work, oh wonderful there he is. He's across the building good. Good- wait a damn minute why didn't he kill me? Maybe he thought I was dead already? God I've got a shit headache. Okay I've got an hour to go I'll be good. Wonder if Uncle Mike'll pick up. Probably not.  
Springtrap smelled. Smelled horrible honestly, like rotten trash. Not quite a skunky smell but close. It was like rotten meat. 

It's six, oh thank god. I think I've got a concussion. I'll go to a doctor later. Right now I want to sleep. Though I should probably go to the doctors first. Then sleep.  
See you tonight Moldy Springtrap Slaughter Man. Please don't kill me tonight.


	15. Afton

No concussion, just bruised. Great, I can sleep.   
...  
So I survived the night. Hooray. Head hurts like a bitch, but theres Tylenol for that.   
Why didn't Springtrap kill me? He had every opportunity to, to be honest. Maybe he thought I was dead already? That's always a thing. 

Wonder if I should dye my hair. Maybe go motley green, pass myself off as one of those Ghosty animatronics. Nahh.   
.  
Mom took me to the Doctors, so that was fun. She and Ma are starting to get a little worried about me. Don't blame em I've been coming back and sleeping all day. Well, mostly all day. They told me some good news, Uncle Mike was coming to visit. Guess he didn't mention that I called him.   
..  
So who guy who committed the murders back then wore the Springtrap suit. Well, Spring Bonnie back then. So who wore the outfit when it was in actual use? Time to pull out Ma's books again. 

When Fredbear's opened, it was just two guys: William Afton and Henry Emily. Course after a bit they hired employees, but at the beginning it was them. Emily wore the Fredbear suit and Afton wore the Spring Bonnie suit.  
Why does Afton sound familiar? I know I've seen that name before, but wher-?

UNCLE MIKE?!  
...

No, no way, hold on a damn minute let me check the yearbook. Acer, Adams, Addison, Afton. Afton- Michael Afton. 

Michael Afton. I'm guessing William was his father. But holy shit! Everything's connected in one way or another. I guess.


	16. Theory & Testing

William Afton went missing in 1993. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shut down in 1993. Coincidence? Doubt it. William is Uncle Mike's father. I'm going to go out on a limb and say he didn't like his father, given ma and mom's stories about high-school. 

That doesn't entirely mean that William was the guy who murdered kids in the Springtrap suit. It just means he's highly suspect. Extremely highly suspect. Besides, wouldn't it make sense for the Spring Bonnie suit to fit one or two people? It would cost more for Spring Bonnie and Fredbear to be able to be worn by multiple people with different body sizes. And it was only Afton and Emily that started out working there. So by that logic Spring Bonnie could really only fit Afton. Which means....he is the murderer. Holy shit. 

Well that's one theory confirmed. Mostly. Next one I gotta solve tonight. Just not sure how I'm going to do that.

....

It's midnight, Springtrap is on the cameras, and I have a flashlight thats brighter than it really needs to be and a megaphone. Let's go.   
.  
Well it's almost three, no phantoms yet weirdly, and Springtrap hasn't made any movement. Well I'm gonna do something stupid. HEY YO WILLIAM AFTON! 

Fuck I was right. Fuck fuck fuck duck duck fuckidy duck fuck!   
Oh hey..could you just...stay there behind the glass please? Thank youuuu.   
Flashlight work. Work dammit! Wor...oh.

Oh.

Oh I'm right. Ohhhhhhh shhhiiiit.   
Okay new plan! He's going for the door- GRAB THE HAIRSPRAY! HAHAHAAA GOT YOU NOW YOU MOLDY BODY IN A FURSUIT BITCH!   
Wait nonononono the cans out! Uhhhh...ummm...shit! Bye!   
...

So...I'm in a vent.


	17. Vents

I'm in the vents. Alright alright just follow them til you make it to another room. Fine fine good good its a little warm. 

Oh holy shit thats Afton in the Springlock suit. Okay that's creepy how the hell is he alive! 

Keep moving Penny, keep moving. If Springtrap can move through these I can too. 

But how is he alive?! Nonono wait he can't be alive I remember reading in Ma's books that Springlocks could kill anyone that was inside the suit once it triggered. I mean how could it not all the animatronic parts went shoving into you like a mashed potato. 

Keep moving Penelope! Fuck it's dark in here. Wait wait whats that sound? Oh come on tell me he's not following me. Fuck it keep moving.

But no think about it, no one could survive that. So that means he's a zombie. Yeah, a zombie that's in a Springlock bunny suit. A furry Zombie. A zomburry if you will. Or a furzie. Nah Zomburry. Anyway, zombieman stuck inside a Springlock animatronic. So he haunted the suit and brought it and himself back to life. I see light great!

My elbows are sore, eugh. Okay I'm in a room. Opposite side of the building. Cool. Wait wait. Shh...  
Okay gotta make back to the other side. Back to the office I guess. Sounds like he followed me.   
..

It's almost time for shift to be over. Thank God. God I need a shower after thAT FUCK WHYYYYYYYY!!  
Stupid phantom Mangle! God can't I have one mintue of PEACE! Shiitt! Air vents reset!  
...

Its 6 thank christ. Well that was fun.


	18. Shower Raccoon

As much as I would like to tell Jonah and Cal that the Springtrap has a body mashed inside of it, I very much think they won't believe me. I don't blame them though this sounds absurd..

I got out of the shower right? Everything looks fine, save for the massive bruise from the doorframe. But the area around my eyes were like...mottled green. It's faint at least. I look like a raccoon. Spent almost twenty minutes trying to scrub it off, and that didnt work. Only thing I can think of is I got some paint grime on my face. Doesn't help that all those phantom animatronics were that color. Ha, next thing that happens is that my eyes turn silverish grey. Now that'd be a problem. 

Let's go over my theory again:  
1993, William Afton (Uncle Mike's Father) goes missing and winds up in the Springlock Suit and dead. Kaput. Bang.  
Also in 1993 that Freddy Fazbear's shuts down. Probably a combination of Afton missing and Freddy's losing money.  
30 years later, Fazbear Frights opens up and they scrounge up supplies and decorations from the old buildings. I get hired, some haunted pieces of scraps create hallucinations in the shape of phantom animatronics. Then Cal finds a hidden room, where Springtrap- Or William Afton- resides. Dormant? Obviously since he probably would've broken out earlier if he could. 

I look like a raccoon. It's Wednesday. Uncle Mike'll be here by Sunday.   
Good.


	19. Raccoon

Its not time for my shift yet, I'm just here a few hours early. Springtraps not up yet, wonder if he abides by a makeshift toy story rule? Instead of moving when the kids not there he moves when it's nighttime. Hmm.  
Oh where is it, come on. Ah! Found you. I lost my lanyard yesterday, I don't know why I don't just wear it instead of shoving it in my pocket but meep. Meep meep. Meeple people. Let's see house keys are still on that's good.   
Okayyyyyyy here we go. Some metal wires duct tape around the vent opening so it'll poke like one of those demented fish traps. That won't stop him but it'll so him down at leas-YEEST! FUCK!  
.  
FUCK fuck fucky fucky fucky Shit! What the fuck Phantom Puppet coming out the vent! What the hell you aren't supposed to come out in daytime! God dammit..  
Okay Springtrap's conked the fuck out over there, that's good. 

Alrighty the vent in the office, wires across and taped. That's good. You know I just realized that I really haven't been paying attention to those old training tapes the boys found. Rip. Okie dokie rechecking the cameras all work perfectly? Fucking with me that's what it is.

"Oh it's just the batteries aren't fully powered at night" yes thank you Phantom Freddy I could guess that myself. 

Wait.

What?


	20. Ghost & Reveal

What? What? WHAT? Nono this is can't be happening I can't hear you. I'm not looking at you I'm waiting for that jumpscare and the air vents to malfunction I'm sooooo not hearing Phantom Freddy talk to me!  
Fuck, oh this is wonderful, great not only am I talking to myself I'm talking to Phantoms! Great. I'm not looking at you why don't you just scare and go? I need some air.   
...  
I'm talking to ghosts? Why am I talking to ghosts now I'm not dead? Or am I...maybe I've been dead this whole time. Ow! I'm not dead, bruise still hurts. Eugh why can I hear themmm. Can I hear Springtrap? This is all cause I've got raccoon mottled grime around my eyes. Okay this is just my mind playing tricks on me I'm going to look in the mirror and theres not going to be raccoon eyes.  
.  
.  
Shite. Why are my eyes silver too?? Can this day get any worse? AHH FUCKIN SHIT- oh its just my phone. Hi? Oh hey Uncle Mike how's it going? No no I'm fine just a little tired. Yeah it's kinda wearing on me how I keep getting attacked by phantomy animatronics and your dad forever fused and zombified inside the Springlock suit so that's fun. And the air and cameras like to shut off periodically too, plus the vents are huge - I even crawled in one to avoid Springtrap.   
What? Oh no the Phantom Animatronics prolly came from the bits of parts we found in the old pizzerias- Not that part? Oh..OH SHIT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! Yes I know that but I've pretty much proven it yeah Springtrap's your father yeah. Who's Springtrap? Oh it's William Afton springlocked inside the Spring Bonnie suit, yeah he's been in there for 30 years and Cal's dumbass broke the wall so now he's at Fazbear Frights. Nono it was basic connecting the dots and l pretty much figured that Afton killed all those missing kids- and even a few nightguards too prolly.   
.  
.  
.  
Uncle Mike you still there? Mike? I'm gonna hang up now and let you process that. Sorry.


	21. Temporarily Possessed

I fell asleep, sorry. Eyes silver, pupils white, scelera black, and the iris is kinda spreading out into the scelera.   
The fact I know what the scelera is called means I spent waayy too much time making a Chuck E. Cheese Oc. Oh shut up every kid did it back in middle school, how could we not? The games were nuts.  
Anyway, it looks like I'm wearing a phantom animatronic mask. Basically. Great. 

God I don't want to go back in there, I don't want to talk to the phantoms. I can't talk to the phantoms what am I saying? It's midnight, six more hours to go. Where's Springtrap?   
..  
There's this thing standing outside the window. It..looks like a bunny? Kinda like Springtrap but smaller? It's not Bonnie is it? Whatever it doesn't look like its moving. Springtrap where are you on the cameras? Wait wait nonono stop glitching- SHIT FUCK GOD come on Foxy! What the hell why do y'all keep doing that?   
"To remind ye about the air and cams?" Yeah no shit I can hear the alarms! You don't need to jumpscare me like some Chuck E. Anitron!   
Wait a damn- No no I can't hear you talking stop talking buckaroo! Fuck! Why can I hear you? Why come on don't you got some explanation here Phantom Foxy? What the hell do you mean I'm getting possessed? Possessed by who? Which one of y'all possessed me so help me god I will march my ass down to a church and take a dive in some holy water!

Temporarily Possessed? For what reason?   
"To finish your unfinished business and release us from this prison" Listen, Phantom Foxy, life is a curse and existence is a very depressing prison, I got nothing. Wait wait shut up. Where's Spr-INGTRAP FUCK  
..  
God I think my ribs are bruised. And my back hurts. Wait why am I in the hallway? Shiiiiiiiiitttttttttt that was an inch thick glass. God I hope my shirts not torn too bad. Oh hey Mangle, any chance you could I dunno, gently drag me back to the office? No? Okay that's cool I'll just get up- ow ow frick frock fuckin. 

Oh thank god it's almost six. Where the fuck is Springtrap? Hey I wonder if the boys'll believe me now. How else am I gonna explain that? 'Temporarily Possessed'? Why me? Come on..


	22. Mothers know

It's Thursday, and Ma's finished bandaging my back up. Surprisingly both Mom and Ma weren't overly surprised when I told them an animatronic did this. Which was weird. I mean they're mad about the fact I didn't tell them earlier. They were talking about my face in the kitchen, I'm currently sitting on the dining table. 

So I started explaining everything. Everything that's happened at Fazbear Frights, how the boys found Springtrap, calling Uncle Mike and him currently driving down, my theories and confirmation about him, how the phantom animatronics started talking to me, how I'm "Temporarily Possessed" (I'm still trying to figure that one out), and everything. 

Needless to say they weren't really happy? How could I risk my life at this senseless job, why didn't you tell us earlier, what in gods name makes you think you're going back there, etc.  
Well, mothers, I didn't know this job was going to be a nut house, I figured you two wouldn't believe me or file it under 'Fazbear Trauma', and I think I gotta go back because the Phantom animatronics have like, collectively possessed me. So I really don't think a basic exorcism will work and I might just go Kaboom in a ball of fire if I step inna church. 

On the bright side the glass didn't cut too too deep and Ma got all the pieces out. Yeehaw I guess. I can hear Mom talking on the phone, probably to Uncle Mike. My back hurts so that's nice. But unfortunately I gotta go back tonight. Hopefully Springtrap will be a quiet fucker tonight. Yes I know you don't want me to go back but if I wanna fix this "Temporary Possession" I gotta find out what they want me to do. Sorry, I'm really sorry. I love you moms. I'm not gonna die tonight, promise.


	23. Boomer Man

Thursday Night   
Okay Phantoms and Springtrap! Listen up I want a quiet night, my back hurts and I'm pretty sure that when this is over I'm grounded forever!! Got it?  
God the glass looks like a death trap. Maybe I can impale Springtrap on it. Or he could impale me, hmm. Not the best way to go out I'll add. Aw fuck it i got til Sunday if I die I die.   
Let's Fucking Go, you Boomer son of a bitch. 

It's 2 and the most interaction I've had tonight is Phantom Mangle climbing through the broken window and scuttling it's way up the wall before disappearing again. O....kie dokie.  
..  
Well it's 3 something and Phantom Puppet has been standing in the hallway and music's been playing from somewhere. Yes thank you for that.   
Hey I hear scraping hold on- Buddy. Springtrap I see you in that vent you might as well scoot your zombie boomer ass back and go sit in your depression mold corner. Go on, get. Hold on..why the fuck can I hear you speaking? William what are you talking about, "Where's Michael?" Ohhhhhh you mean my Uncle Mike. Yeah he'll be here by Sunday so you...might see him then. How do I know you're William Afton, child murderer and boomer furry? Basic deductive reasoning. And the fact you're not only a murderer, you're a cheapskate about those Springlock Suits. Fitting only you and Henry? God if you're going to be a murderer at least pull it off in a better way. Yeah I see you scooting away don't think we're done with this convo.   
...  
Well this was a relatively nice night. Hooray. Maybe I'll get some sleep when I get home.


	24. Friday Neon Nights

Ma was checking my bandages this morning and weirdly enough they're all healed. All I've got back there are just scars of various sizes. Which sounds impossible I know but that's what's happened!  
The green-grey raccoon eyes have spread a little farther, it's kinda covering my ears and the tip of my nose. Guess I still haven't figured out what they want me to do. Mom's worried still. Which I guess is why they sat me down and finally told me about Kasper.  
He was their friend, and worked as a nightguard at Freddy's. One day he climbed into Mom's room and stayed there til she got home. Turns out he was- what was the term- Casually Possessed, by...something in the restaurant. If she remembers right his eyes were black, except for a white pupil. His hands looked like they were stained purple and his hair was purple too. They had no idea what caused it and before they could figure it out, Kasper died. They said he was stuffed into a Freddy suit and that's what killed him.  
..  
Well frankly I believe that's bullshit. N-not that he was possessed, no I believe that. Being killed by an animatronic stuffing him in a suit? Bullshit. How long was he the nightguard? Almost six months? And those animatronics were working at night for most of that time? You'd think he would've gotten pretty good at staying alive right? Yeah so do I. I don't think the animatronics killed him Mothers. I think Afton did.  
No not Uncle Mike his father William! Mom stop I'm not accusing Uncle Mike I know all five of you were close. How do I know it's William? Well that's the only way it makes sense, William must've been in Freddy's after hours doing some sneaky shit, Kasper must've seen him, badda bing badda bang Kasper is murdered by William's hand and then he stuffs him in a Freddy suit to cover his tracks.  
I'm sorry, but it was just bad time bad place. I just need him to confirm it...but how?  
Oh wait, I can ask him. Could I borrow a picture of Kasper?

.

Alright it's Friday Night Neon Lights let's go. ALRIGHT Y'ALL LETS HAVE A NICE NIGHT I GOT BUSINESS.  
Springtrap where are you I got questions. Know what how about we just play by the rules yeah? Come and get me.

It's a little past 2, air's shut off a few times and Phantom BB tried to steal the batteries. Little shit. No sign of Springtrap trying to get me. Scared ass. Phantom Foxy's been sitting on the box of spare parts for the past hour. Hasn't said much. Ahh there he is movement on the camera. Come on.  
.  
Yes I see you standing in the hallway I got a question. Did you kill Kasper Madoc? Speak up I can't hear you? Come closer? What so you can strangle me? I don't think so. Oh come on don't act dumb I ain't gonna spell it out for you Mister Cheapskate Furry Boomer.  
You're being obstinate. You're also not answering my questions. God you're a stubborn animatronic. OkAYYY OKAY NOPE DO NOT CLIMB THROUGH THERE AW fuck okay see you!  
..

I'm hiding in a closet. I'm hiding in a closet and Springtrap's outside the door and I can't get out. This is not how I wanted day night to go. Maybe I'm being an idiot, maybe I'm in over my head. Look at me, I'm turning into a phantom! I'm Kafka's dream practically. I know it happened a long time ago but it still hurts them to talk about Kasper. All five of them were close. Wait, Ma, Mom, Kasper, Uncle Mike, and... And? And..come on come on remember Pen. Pen pen pen Penny. Penny Remy Smith. Remember remember memmy dember- JEREMY! Fuck I remember now Jeremy! It was Mom, Kasper, Ma, Uncle Mike, and Jeremy. They don't talk about Jeremy either. Losing both Kasper and Jeremy in a short period of time. Wait no Jeremy was hospitalized wasn't he? .....Bite of 87 of course! I don't remember if I knew that before. I must've I just forgot. I asked Mom about it once, cause I found a picture of all five of em. She said Jeremy's family moved after the accident. I guess they don't talk. Aw shit I hear the air alarm. Christ it's getting hard to breathe.  
God I can barely see in here okay what is touching my FOOT?! Oh hey Mangle wait wait where are you going? Wait a minute that's a drain grate. Mangle you genius! Where does it go? Oh who cares I'm going in.  
.  
Okay so I'm somewhere in the building. Good news is I'm not in the closet. Bad news is I can't get to the office without passing Springtrap.  
Better news is I can just go through the exit because I'm a dumbass who doesn't think of the obvious. God it's hot in here. Any hotter this place would go up in- 

Oh my god I am a dumbass.


	25. Saturday Noon Ponderings

Currently laying in my bed. You'd think after last night I'd just call it quits. Why don't I call it quits huh? What's wrong with me, no sane person willingly continues a job that could kill them....Okay some people do but generally those jobs are to help people. In this case I'm a nut who's continuing to do a job thats already changed me in some way.   
Why am I being philosophical? Half my face is mottled green and I look like one of the phantoms. Tomorrow Uncle Mike gets here and either he or I burns down Fazbear Frights. Frankly I think I should be the one to do it. But uh...I dunno yet.   
Should I burn down the place? Probably.   
Mothers had a little bit of solace when I told them about Kasper. Not sure it helped a whole lot but it helped a little.   
Burning down a building is a whole lot of trouble. And I could get caught. And arrested. And the cops don't exactly like me since that whole Fireworks mishap back in 9th grade. Which wasn't my fault entirely, mind you.   
Arson is illegal and considered to be done with malicious intent. 

However, if I make it look like an accident, i.e. faulty wirings, then there's no way I could be convicted. I'd just be the poor nightguard that got caught in the fire and barely made it out with my life. I'd be a victim. Technically. I sound like Uncle Mike.   
Oh god I sound like Uncle Mike. 

Well, guess I get to ask the phantom bastard boy about the wirings and batteries tonight.


	26. So how about those Minigames?

HEY PHANTOM BB IT'S ME THE LIVING DEAD GIRL!   
And he's ignoring me. Damn. Got a called from Jonah earlier, apparently Mr. Benefactor from the Fazbear Franchise is coming to look at Fazbear Fright's tommorow. Lovely, guess my plans can't wait for Sunday evening. Oh well. Jonah started complaining about how he almost electrocuted himself with the wires when he was cleaning up the glass.   
Well well thank you for pointing out where the wires are.   
.  
Okay let's see, if I just rip them and jumble them up it should work? This is the first time I've ever done this. I could call Uncle Mike, then again he might be like "Ahh no don't burn down the building"   
Then again.   
Besides I should just be able to fuck with the wires enough that it'll looks realistic. I'm wearing gloves at least, I'm not an idiot. I've watched Forensic Files.   
Alright following the wires there should be some more in he..  
..  
..re. What the hell? Where am I? Obviously not Fazbear Frights but...wher-E! What the hell! Who're you? Nono wait why are you running? Wait are those ghosts? Kid ghosts? I'm in Freddy's. And I'm seeing ghosts? Well I got nothing better to do where'd that man go? In here- hey wait this is the storage room that got bricked up! That means he's William. Oh-Holy shit! He can see the ghosts too! Oh hey they're chasing him, wait minute is that Springtrap? Oh he went in the suit, okay do your little dancey danc- OH MY GOD! OH JESUS CHRIST AWW FUCK WHAT THE HELL. GOD THAT'S HORRIBLE! GOD I'm gonna vomit oh God oh fuck. Oh God there's blood everywhere shit! He's still screaming oh fuck! Oh...oh god, Breathe Penny Breathe! Breathe christ..deep breaths just breathe..breathe...bre..b..  
..  
..  
..  
Well...that's lovely. My head hurts and the air alarm is going off. God, okay. One more night. Just one more night then this shit shows over. Whoohoo.


	27. Arson

It's 12. And tonight's the night. And boyyyyyyy is Springtrap pissed. I found the fire escape hatchet. Let's hope this all goes up properly so I don't have to use it.   
Alright head to the far end of the building Pen, light the fire there so I don't notice it and get back to the office. God I feel like I'm in Bendy and the Ink Machine, carrying an axe through a dark building. At least I'm dealing with animatronics instead of Ink creations. Wonder if I could trade. Where's Springtrap? Ah there's the wires, okay just give it a little spar-  
FUVK! PHUCKEDY! Get off me! Shit where'd the hatchet go?! Ah there! Nonononono Springtrap put it down! Oh sh-

Fuck fuck the fire started already gotta get out of here. How'd it spread so quickly? Nevermind, where's Springtrap. I can't let him leave. Good good I got the hatchet, I think my leg's bleeding. Doesn't matter I can't let him leave.   
..  
There's only so many places you can hide William. COME ON OUT ASSHOLE! I AIN'T SCARED OF YE! Ooh everythings dizzy. Eh, at least he got the outside of my leg. Oh good he's collapsed, God its smokey in here. Shit its hard to breathe, and I'm smelling burnt hair- OH FUCK THAT MINES fuck fuck fuck oh well I wanted a haircut anyway. Thats out and chill. Anyway you're collapsed Springtrap. Good you ain't getting out of here. Come on. I gotta leave I gotta go.   
Wait wait..Puppet wha..what did..did I do what you asked? Did I? Oh god I hope it did if you're fading from my vision. I gotta get out. Thanks for not killing me I guess?


	28. Fazbear Frights Burns

Well, it's going up in flames. The damn buildings going up in flames. I did it. I haven't called it in yet, there's no one for a few miles to notice, I suppose that was the plan. Make people drive out here. Good thing, otherwise firefighters would already be out here.  
I did it, look at me, arson! Good thing I actually decided to layer up this time with an extra shirt otherwise I'd be in a slight predicament with my leg. So currently have my Fazbears uniform shirt wrapped around my leg to stop the bleeding. Great. Well I got a look at myself in the car mirror, and the green faded. So did the black scelra. Though my eyes are still silver, but my pupils back to normal. So I guess I look like something outta RWBY now. I don't even watch that show. So my eyes are silver now. Well, at least they can pass for gray.   
Wait there's a car pulling up. Wonder if its who I think it is. Ha, oh hey Uncle Mike. You're a day early. Or, I guess it is Sunday technically. Yeah I'm alright, Springtrap just sliced my leg somewhat, it's not too deep. Oh him? No he's inside, I made sure of it. "Have you called the police yet?" Uhh no, I'm giving it about ten minutes before I call it in so it gets a good burn. What? I'm being practical here. No Uncle Mike, Ma and Mom don't know I'm burning down Fazbear Frights and I'd prefer that it stays that way. Faulty Wiring y'kno?   
Yeah we should probably call, the bleeding slowed down.  
It's nice to see you again, Uncle Mike, though I've got a question. 

You get those purple eyes before or after your pops went missing?


	29. The End, I guess

Well, I guess I should give you guys an update. Newspapers and police have confirmed it as faulty wiring. My legs healed up fine, I've got a cool scar now. Well, in addition to my glass back scars. Whoo hoo.   
Ma & Mom have grounded me forever practically, though Uncle Mike's talked to them about only grounding me for half of forever. They're just glad I'm okay. I'm not dead, and the green's faded. I'm not possessed anymore so thats good. I guess what the phantoms wanted me to do was burn down the place. Ironic. 

Uncle Mike sat me down earlier and told me about the purple eyes. How he got them, what exactly happened to him. To be fair, he looks pretty good for a man who got ice cream scooped. Could've been a lot worse probably. Then again that explains the bandages over the years. 

I told Mike about that...weird hallucination flashback thing. He thinks it's weird, but he was watching The Immortal and the Restless after his shifts at Circus Baby's, which was the place where he got scooped. So he doesn't think it's too weird. I'm really getting the impression that he hated (and I guess still hates) his father. He doesn't seem too heartbroken about him being burned. Though he's got a bit of a sinking feeling, he told me later. That he survived. I dunno, maybe its just stress? 

I don't think the Phantoms are gone, or at least not completely. I still see them sometimes, though its just flashes and glimpses. I don't mind really. It's comforting in a demented way. Except for Balloon Boy, that rat bastard. 

I wonder if my next job will be this wacko. God I hope not. Who knows? Maybe I'll take a gap year and take a road trip with Uncle Mike, he's got some kooky plan to find any loose animatronics from Circus Baby's. From what he remembers, he vomited up? Some sorta metal spaghetti? Ehh why not. Ma and Mom get a vacation and I get a gap year.

That sounds fun.   
It's Penny Remy Smith, signing off for now. See ya.


End file.
